With rapid development of display technology, display panels are developed increasingly toward a trend of high integration and low cost. A Gate-driver on Array (GOA) technology is to integrate a gate driving circuit directly on an array substrate of a display device by a photoetching process, a GOA circuit usually includes a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and each of the shift registers corresponds to a gate line corresponding to a row of pixels (for example, each of the shift registers provides a scan driving signal to a gate line corresponding to a row of pixels), so as to realize scan driving of the display panel. The integrated technology can save space of a bonding region and a fan-out region of the gate Integrated Circuit (IC), thereby achieving a narrow frame of the display panel while reducing a product cost and increasing a product yield.